wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth Commission
The Truth Commission was a heel stable in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and the United States Wrestling Association (USWA). Their label "Truth Commission" was a take on the South African Truth and Reconciliation Commission. The Truth Commission debuted in the USWA, where Recon and Kurrgan (then known as The Interrogator) captured the USWA Tag Team Championship and Tank briefly captured the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship. Their manager, the Commandant, was an actor who had met Bret Hart while Hart was filming in South Africa. Hart recommended him to the WWF as a manager for the Truth Commission. it was rumored in 1997 that Truth Commission would be the bodyguards and hired guns of The Hart Foundation, During a WWE Tour in South Africa in Spring 1997, The Commandant did a promo Saying "he was going to unleash his Commandos upon WWF by bringing glory to the South African Nation" Upon moving to the WWF, the Commandant was later replaced by Commission member The Jackyl because the WWF wanted someone in the role who could participate physically in the matches. Tank departed from the WWF after a couple of matches. The Interrogator changed his name to Kurrgan was pushed as a monster heel while Recon and Sniper competed as a tag team. Incidentally, Jackyl was initially more interested in being a wrestler than the group's manager, but WWF booker Vince McMahon convinced him to cut promos on behalf of the Truth Commission because of his talent for it. Jackyl even fought in a match in a house show as the General losing to Jim Neidhart. The stable started to fall apart when Jackyl expressed how disappointed he was with Recon and Sniper, who had little success in their matches. During this time Jackyl would pay more attention to Kurrgan's career than Recon and Sniper. He would enter the ring when one or both of them lost a match, berated and slapped them, then ordered the towering Kurrgan to attack them. Eventually, Recon and Sniper formed the team of Armageddon (under their real names of Buchanan and Poirier) but later left the WWF after a couple of matches. They still teamed together as Recon and Sniper to other promotions until disbanding in 1999. Kurrgan remained as part of The Jackyl's new stable, The Oddities. Jakcyl would later manage The Acolytes and left WWF in December 1998 and went to Extreme Championship Wrestling as Cyrus the Virus. Kurrgan would stay with the Oddites unitl they disbanded in February 1999 and was released in that November. Sniper would return to Germany for Catch Wrestling Association and then retired from wrestling in 1999. Recon would later return to the WWF as Bull Buchanan, first as a tag team partner of Big Bossman, then later as a member of Right to Censor. He later teamed up with John Cena until his release from the company in 2003. He would make a final appearance years later as part of a "This is Your Life, John Cena" segment featuring Mick Foley, in which he began by remembering his time as Cena's tag team partner at first fondly, but on an increasingly-sour note until concluding by accusing Cena of ruining his life. See Also WWE Tag Teams